Dangerous Business
by LadyKandaYu
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Black Order Undercover'. Kanda's 25 and Lavi is her new assistant. But now he's homeless because he got kicked out by Bookman, so now he's living with her! Innocence still exists and the Earl and Noahs are just resting. LavixKanda
1. Fired, Interview, Home

Dangerous Business

**Dangerous Business**

**Authoress Note:**** I was reading a NejiTen fanfiction, and all of a sudden I got this idea for this fanfiction. I'm still sick, but I'm willing to push myself for the sake of my readers! Sorry about the short chapter… TTmTT**

 **Dedicated to Zenbon Zakura ******

**-Chapter One-**

**Fired, Interview, Home**

As irritated as Kanda was, she was not a single bit happy with all her assistants. It was true that her business in pharmacy, fashion, and well, almost every other products/services imaginable were mostly in the leading charts of the world. The comfort of her own leather swivel chair in the white office did not relax her as she began to think. Her assistants mainly screwed up almost everything, for one, her morning coffee was cold and sweet, which is mainly why she loved black coffee, and not _those_ kinds. They forgot to remind her of her meeting, having herself being the real reminder. And now, they spilled her black mocha coffee on all her important documents and main computer. A.K.A. the whole system for organizing the data and shipments that was imported and exported constantly.

"Call in my assistants please." Kanda called out in the speaker as she pressed down the red button that lay on her desk. Kanda, as uncomfortable as she was right now from the stress she was receiving, got up and sat on the sofa before her desk.

A few minutes later, Miranda, Krory, and Jake (someone outside the series I made up who's a klutz as well) came into the office of their boss, but sadly stumbled through the nice metal swing-in doors, getting a few bruises on the side. Kanda only grunted and massaged her temples with her fingers as she began to sit up straight once again, only to face three pale and tired faces.

"Miss Kanda, we heard that you called for us. Is there something we can help out with?" Miranda started out.

"Yes, about our mistakes, we will do better next time!" Krory called out encouragingly, plead was obviously one of the emotions that swirled in his eyes. Jake on the other hand, nodded as his red hair followed his every move. Miranda bit her lower lip, as if expecting what Kanda was about to say.

It was rather obvious, with the sighing, the grunting, and the irritated remarks made by Kanda whenever one of them made a mistake, she for one, was totally not pleased. Kanda was getting more impatient by the second in truth.

"Listen, I know that you guys probably know that actual reason that you guys are called here. It's true that you guys are…Very trustworthy…" Kanda grumbled out as she stumbled onto her words, she for one, was trying to be a bit nicer than usual, just to break the news easier to the threesome. "And are very dedicated… I know I just hired you about a week ago. But now…I think I have to let you go. I'm sorry. But too many mistakes only count's as a miserable failure." Kanda shrugged at the surprised and worried faces.

Business, for one, was truly one of the harshest things that people of many kinds have to deal with in order to be a part of the tops.

"What!? You can't fire us!" Jake fumed. "We're your' new assistants!"

"Yes! We will do better next time like Krory-chan had promised. But please, don't fire us!" Miranda begged as tears started to form in her eyes. Krory patted Miranda's back for better comfort as they fell onto their knees. It was what Kanda called being pathetic and pitiful.

"I said what I meant, and I meant what I said." Kanda stated out with a cold tone, as if it was one of the most obvious things known to mankind with a shrug.

_**Authoress Note: I know what you're saying right now, "Hey! That's from a Dr. Seuss book!" Yes, my teacher kept reading the book to us in honor of Dr. Seuss because of the 'Read Across America' Day, and now that line is stuck in my head. TTmTT No flames thank you. **_

"We understand." Miranda sobbed out as she tried to get up by clinging onto Krory, who had gotten up seconds before.

"Yes, we understand, Miss Kanda. We will get our things from the office and leave as soon as possible." Krory nodded. Jake didn't say anything as he hung his head from shame. The three didn't say anything the whole way to their office as Kanda waved them off.

"This was troublesome." Kanda muttered as she lay down on her sofa. A nap was just what she needed as she drifted off to her own land, a land where people were always happy and there were peace, and just enough soba to feed the whole world. XD

**-Three Days later-**

"Oh for the love of hell, I am going to be late! And I'm the interviewer!" Grumbled Kanda, being annoyed by the recent events certainly did not help her calm down. She walked quicker than she usually would, of course THE Kanda Yu would never run, no matter the situation.

Her suit suited her very well. The curves were shown here and there, letting everyone who crossed Kanda's path know that she was fit and healthy. But only the top was a bit tight. The design was simple, stripes of gray and black with silver colored linings that vertically reached end to end. Although it showed cleavage of her breasts, it was still appropriate for work.

The trimmings of her pants followed her as she traces her steps toward the office. When she pushed open the doors, all she can see was a red-head sitting quietly on her sofa while fidgeting with his red striped tie.

'Pathetic' Kanda thought as she walked into the room with an unusually serene and tranquil atmosphere. The red head turned to her, and the next moment Kanda knew was that she was staring into an emerald eye. She realized this and mentally slapped herself; having her senses back in return.

"Sorry I'm late; I had a late meeting yesterday, Mr. …" Kanda trailed off as she seated herself in her rightful place, her large swivel chair behind the desk. She got her clip-board out and a nice green pen as she stared directly at him, expecting a response of somewhat.

"Mr. Lavi. No surname" Lavi gave her a genuine smile as his green eye sparkled. "Strike!" Lavi whispered to himself. But unfortunately for him, Kanda had good ears.

"What was that, Mr. Lavi?" Kanda narrowed her eyes. She didn't like it when men take advantage of women, such as herself, especially by a slut. _**(No offense for Lavi fans, Kanda just don't remember Lavi yet)**_

"Nothing, I just remembered to go bowling with my friends later today." Lavi chuckled to himself. 'She's a feisty one.'

Kanda grunted, clearly she knew this was a lie. But very much as well ignore it. "I see that you went to many schools and colleges. You went to Black Order, Harvard, Columbia's NYC, Yellowstone, and that's about it. Pretty good grades, smart mind, as well as clear. Hmm…" Kanda made a note to herself to be more aware of him when she noticed that he went to the same schools as she did. It irked her. "I did research on you, no need to worry." Kanda replied when she saw the look on Lavi's face. "Why do you want a job here?" Kanda asked suspiciously.

"I came here to get the job as assistant of Moore Corps. But also because I wanted to see for myself as the rumors say if my _friend_ really worked here in this very successful corporation." Lavi only let out a very mischievous and sly smile touch his lips.

Kanda's eyebrows furrowed. Could he possibly remember her? Kanda mentally slapped herself and cursed. And then her eyes widened a bit in realization, for the person before her was the very knuckle headed self-proclaimed best friend she had through all her years at Black Order. But her eyes became dark mysterious slits again, and the headache from nights before came flushing back into her mind. Kanda groaned at this.

"So, you do remember," Kanda muttered out. "Lavi."

"Hey Yu-chan! Glad to see that you still remember your' old best friend." Lavi managed to get a chuckle out of him and Yu. Kanda stood up and walked toward Lavi in a careful pace as if he was going to jump on her any second now. She leaned down at the same eye level as Lavi and stared into his eye.

"Don't call me Yu-chan, because if you do, I still have mugen and I'm not afraid to use it." Kanda growled out. Her breathe tickled Lavi's neck, and all he could tell was that she had toast and cereal for breakfast with a traditional Japanese soup. Lavi began to sweat. For one, nothing changed in Kanda's personality. For another, they were VERY close, and thirdly, he had a nice view of Kanda's breasts. Then Lavi remembered that it was Kanda, the same exorcist who got pissed off at everything that came across her path. Lavi smirked at this.

"But do you know that other reason why I chose to come here?" Lavi's voice was suddenly husky Kanda noted, and the next second, all Kanda knew was that Lavi was on top of her and his hands were trailing down, down, and down. Kanda didn't even budge at this sudden turn of events.

"I couldn't care less." Kanda muttered monotonously.

"You mutter a lot. But really, you know why?" Kanda shook her head. Lavi's eye sparkled in the light of the lamps and the sun's ray's that shone through the windowed wall made his hair look like they were on fire. What Lavi couldn't believe was that Kanda was actually letting him do this. Was she too tired to realize this? Or was she different now and got hit in the head?

"Because you were here." Lavi whispered in her ear. Kanda cringed at this contact and Lavi found this amusing and so he chuckled. Kanda finally came back to her senses, but before she did, Lavi kissed her. It was a chaste one, and Kanda moaned from this. Suddenly, her eyes snapped wide and she punched Lavi in the stomach in turn for the kiss.

Lavi had landed on his back on the other side of the couch as Kanda had gotten up.

"Ouch. Aggressive as ever, Yu-chan." Lavi chuckled. Kanda only turned to glare at him as she sat in her chair. Kanda for one was just grateful that they were on the 80th floor, just so that no one would peek through the window from outside. Though the view _is_ amazing, so Kanda do say so herself.

"Che. Deserves you right." Kanda retorted.

"But hey, I made you moan, Yu-chan! You liked that don't you? Hm?" Lavi teased in a very carefree voice.

"Security." Kanda called out as she leaned forward to press the button under her desk. In truth, she still needed to lean down to have the secretary hear her commands more clearly.

"And you know what? Let's just talk about this job application business, shall we?" Lavi chuckled out nervously.

"Never mind, call off security." Kanda called out again as she pressed the button. Kanda smirked at this recent change of event; she clearly had the upper hand. She can even sue Lavi for sexual assault. The whole thing just made her laugh. But she was the dead-serious Kanda Yu, so she just chuckled.

"So, I got the job?"

"Yes, but one mistake and you're dead within the reach of Mugen." Kanda shrugged and smirked as she watched Lavi pale. "Report here tomorrow at 7 p.m. Sharp."

"Aye. Boss!" Lavi chuckled out as he gave Kanda a thumbs-up.

"Che." Kanda went to signing papers and writing reports to her partnered companies. Cross corps. was a new one, but it was still pretty good, so Kanda had to pair up with the corporation just in case any other companies/corporations thought of overthrowing Moore Corps.

Kanda pressed the secretary's button and talked calmly over the speaker. "I found my assistant, so cancel all my other appointments. Got that?" Kanda's nails' has grown long and it seemed that she recently got a manicure. Lavi for one would surely not like to get into a cat fight with Kanda. Lavi just chuckled at the thought as Kanda eyed him suspiciously.

Kanda's hair outlined her face and features perfectly, as Lavi notes, it was still long and like ebony silk, though longer, but only a bit, it seemed that Kanda had gotten a hair cut and now it was growing longer within it's own pace. Though the high pony tail was gone, Kanda had found a new way of styling her hair. The hair that mainly framed her was pulled back together, into a smaller version of a so called 'tail'. But nevertheless, hair that weren't for framing her flawless porcelain face came and framed her sharp and yet, delicate features.

"Yes Miss Kanda." The secretary's sweet and smooth voice called out from the speaker. By the sound of it, the secretary was probably in her mid-twenties and was very happy in her place as secretary for Moore Corps.

"Thank you, Kimiko." When Kanda had thanked her secretary, Lavi could've sworn that he had saw Kanda's lips twitch up. Lavi was just happy that Kanda was enjoying herself. Lavi, realizing he didn't have anything better to do, decided to stick around and _play_ with Kanda for a while.

After a few minutes, Kanda realized that Lavi was still there on the white designer sofa next to the wall at the side. Kanda only groaned and looked up to see Lavi wearing a very crooked smile. "You can leave now, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but one problem, Yu-chan." Lavi said nervously, the cool and careless idiot that she had known almost all her life was now sweating without Kanda even threatening him. Kanda arched an eye brow.

"What?"

"You see, the other reason that I wanted to be the assistant of Moore Corps. And the fact that I booked the interview was that because I got kicked out of the underground mansion/library by Panda, so now, I wondered if…"

"If you can stay with me…" Kanda finished for him. "And the answer is 'No'."

"Come on! Won't you do it for your' old pal?" Lavi whined, putting on his best puppy eye face.

"I got to say, you saved me a lot of time, but no. I gave you a job, so why not go to Allen?" Kanda was having those times again when she was very stubborn. "Or even a hotel?"

"Allen's getting his ass kicked by Cross, Komui's going to kill me if I even ask, Krory and Miranda are in depressions and I don't want to be killed in an accident or something." Lavi counted off his fingers on each of his friends, only to have a very annoyed Kanda in the very end. "And hotels just have those smells and atmospheres that just make you cringe and feel uncomfortable! You know what I mean? I mean, the smell of smoke is always there! Even when people aren't smoking the hazardous things." Lavi finished it off with waving his arms all around, frantically like a moron.

"Fine." Kanda only agreed because she, herself did not enjoy the very least the atmosphere of hotels. Who knew what sluts would be stalking you? There's always constant danger that lurks around every corner, whether it be stalkers, spies, or sluts that smokes. It's just disturbing.

"Did I hear right? My Yu-chan actually letting me stay at her mansion? That's so sweet of you!" Lavi cooed as he tried to hug Kanda. Kanda grunted at this, he knew she did not like being touched! But she was just lucky that she never stopped training and meditating, therefore, she was able to dodge every one of Lavi's death hugs.

"Keep this up and security will surely put you into a BIG accident." Kanda threatened with an unusually calm tone as if she just said something nice about the weather. Lavi's eye twitched at this. But still, she was doing paperwork all this time, and a person can not possibly have divided attention _all_ the time.

"Got it!" Lavi gulped. "But what should I do?"

"You got your stuff?" Kanda asked while getting up from the comforting warmth of her leather swivel seat. Lavi nodded as he pointed to the luggage beside him. _'So he planned this out already?'_ Kanda snorted to herself. Clearly she was amused, and yet not. Kanda was just happy that it was just a small suit case; clearly people would think it was just a suitcase. Kanda, realizing this, chuckled to herself. "Come with me."

When Kanda finally got her black handbag, she stood there for a moment and thought about that damage Lavi can cause to the compound, especially with Kanda herself there. People would get suspicious. Kanda, being the considerate and wise one finally decided that she would have do with her other mansion. The mansion she had bought just in case of emergencies.

Kanda, with a sway of her hips and a careless gesture with her hands, Lavi followed her like a dog, and he was all hers.

But this was Yu Kanda, and she would never take advantage of _her friends_, unless it's only her plan to hurt them in any way possibly imagined. The elevator ride took the former exorcists about 8 minutes to get down to the Kanda's personal parking lot, a.k.a. the room separated from the other cars of her subordinates. When they finally reached Kanda's black Jaguar convertible, Lavi never thought Kanda would actually one day see Kanda, of all people, driving this. So, in turn for the surprised Lavi, Kanda arched an eye brow. But rolled her eyes when she remembered that this was Lavi she was having as company. It was only normal.

"Come on, I don't have all day." Kanda grunted, clearly she was annoyed, and no one ever liked an annoyed Kanda, well, except for Lavi, who loved all her moods.

Lavi nodded and sat in the comfy seats of the convertible. Kanda started the engine and they were now on their way to Kanda's mansion. Lavi smirked.

'_This was going to be fun all right…'_

**Authoress Note: ****Yes, I know, I totally made Lavi a pervert. TTmTT Please don't kill me!! But I really hoped that you enjoyed it. Yes, I'm still sick and dizzy. Like I said, when I'm out, I'm out!! O.o Got ideas to contribute, don't worry, review and it may be used. **


	2. Space and Introduction Part I

Dangerous Business

**Dangerous Business**

**Authoress Note:** **Wow, I got some good replies. Bookman and Lavi's underground library is way bigger than Kanda's mansion, but the library is separated by corridors and passage ways that leads to rooms from other regions/countries, so it seems smaller, but Lavi doesn't really know, so oh well… Remember, review and enjoy! XD**

 **Dedicated to Zenbon Zakura ******

**-Chapter Two-**

**Space and Introduction Part I**

**I might have not known it, but my feelings of hatred unraveled themselves in the darkness of my heart after all these years of hardships. This darkness, called 'loneliness', I can not possibly hide. My expression tells wise; but nonetheless, I am lonely and sad. I had everything my heart desired objects and such. But these feelings, I long for love, the warmth of a companion and a truly reliable acquaintance. I had love, I lost it,**_** it**_** went away.**

As much as Lavi would want his cool back, he couldn't help but stare at the humongous mansion that belonged to none other than his best-friend, Yu Kanda. Kanda, who could've sworn to herself that she saw Lavi twitch a few times, couldn't help herself but smirk at the very least to see his surprised face. That will show him to underestimate her! Kanda just chuckled at this as Lavi looked at her for the umpteenth time wide-eyed and then back at the mansion, the car, and the six servants.

The servants, as Kanda had told him from the long ride, are just at the mansion during everyday of the week except for the weekends, a.k.a. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. They wore black and white uniforms, three females, two in her twenties, and another in her fifties. The females wore long white aprons that reached to their knees and white stockings. There were laces in the back to keep the work outfit tight so that it wouldn't bother them. The traditional ribbon was also around their waist from the apron. Other than that, it was like what those maids wore in the 1990's.

The male servants, Lavi noted, two were in their twenties, muscularly built and the third servant, or rather, butler was a very old geezer, probably in his fifties as well. They wore butler outfits, a.k.a. suits with the traditional 'tail' in the back of their jackets (?).

Today's Thursday, so tomorrow's the day they all get a break, Lavi realized. The redhead smirked to himself; he can actually take advantage of this. Kanda, noticing that Lavi was acting his old self again, knocked him on the head several times until a reaction was given. Kanda sighed, with the pervert around; this was going to be awfully frustrating to get used to comparing to her usual comfortable lifestyle. Before Lavi could ask what she was thinking, Kanda beat him there.

"You were spacing out, just trying to help." With that said in a much superior voice and a smirk to go with, Kanda stepped into the big doors of the mansion. The mansion was in a peaceful surrounding, a beach was near Lavi could tell, by the salty smell of the sea surrounding the peaceful, and yet kind of busy atmosphere. The kind of atmosphere that surrounds Malibu in a way, but they weren't in Malibu, they were in France/Tokyo **(Author's Note: Sorry for this interruption, but I don't know which country they should live in! .). **The mansion it's self wasn't like the other mansions', it was HUMONGOUS. The roof had hard red tiles, with the classic white paint for the color of the mansion. The windows were lined row by row, and column by column. _'Yu really outdid it this time'_ Lavi smirked to himself. It had about 5 floors, including the attic, and had about 10 rooms every floor, but the Bookman apprentice wasn't exactly sure due to the turns of the towers, porch, balconies, and extra corridors. The floor was marbled with the finest black marble made in France and the bathroom was filled with porcelain made sinks and other things. There were so many staircases and columns that the two exorcists had passed by that the Bookman apprentice could bet that Kanda must've been lost once or twice herself here. Lavi was so in awe, he didn't notice that Kanda had walked on, going to the west wing of the mansion. But Lavi had to admit, the mansion had a welcoming atmosphere and the nicest scent, it smelt of flowers and gardens and perhaps something more.

"Pick up your' things, I'm showing you to your' room." Kanda called out as she kept walking, purse in hand and shoulders broad.

When Lavi made it into the west wing of the mansion, the servants were back at their quarters, doing work. Kanda was leaning on the metal frame of the door way, she had this smirk on her face the taller exorcist noted. Lavi shrugged it off and decided to start a conversation.

"Nice mansion, Yu-chan." Lavi said with a foolish grin written all over his face.

"You better watch it, because I have security EVERY where." Kanda growled out. Lavi began to sweat and turn pale even though the air conditioner was on as Kanda gestured him to follow her. Being VERY obedient this time, Lavi didn't say anything. Finally Kanda stopped at a door way on the 3rd floor in the very edge of the west wing, or rather the part of the tower of the designer mansion with a balcony attached to it. "Here's your room, baka usagi…"

Perhaps Kanda was saying it too bluntly, or perhaps it was just Lavi's view of the mansion that was so grand that he couldn't help but only to gape at his "room" dare he say it…

**Authoress Note:**** Yes, I know, I'm horrible…. I'm sorry I didn't update for a loooooong, loooong time, I had homework and every one in my group at school for a project wouldn't do their work. And so forth, I was left panicking for about a month… . Anyhow, I can't seem to get any idea's for what Lavi's room might look like, so I need ideas, ideas, and ideas! XD Once again, my apologies…..**


End file.
